Odnowienie Więzi
by Adelante
Summary: To chyba moje najlżejsze opowiadanie.


To miało być odnowienie wspólnej więzi małżeńskiej między Jake'm i Neytiri, po przeniesieniu się ich klanu do nowego Kelutral. Obecny Olo'eyktan i przyszła Tsahik przygotowywali się do tego cały dzień. Uroczystość miała mieć bardzo podniosły charakter w której mieli uczestniczyć wszyscy z klanu Omatikaya. Jake jako nowy przywódca klanu był ubrany w odświętny strój. Mając na sobie naszyjnik oraz coś na kształt pióropusza na głowie, wyglądał bardzo dostojnie. Zwłaszcza, że miał włosy zwinięte w warkocze i ułożone na irokeza. Nie gorzej od niego prezentowała się Neytiri posiadając na głowie nieco mniejsze zdobienie, a całość uzupełniało kilka kwiatów wplecionych w warkoczyki. Dodatkowo posiadała na sobie przeźroczystą tunikę, która maskowała od góry jej ciało, ale dzięki temu wyglądała niezwykle cudownie.

Schodząc w dół po naturalnych schodach we wnętrzu Drzewa Domowego wywołali wśród zgromadzonych duże poruszenie. Jako jeszcze nowa para, nie mieli oficjalnego zatwierdzenia ze strony obecnego Tsahik, ale to już była tylko formalność ze strony Mo'at. Stając przed nią byli dumni z tego, że nareszcie zaznają nieco spokoju, zwłaszcza po ostatnich smutnych wydarzeniach. Ale teraz nie to jest najważniejsze jak udzielenie błogosławieństwa dla ich obojgu ze strony matki Neytiri. Mo'at uścisnęła jej dłonie i uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. Następnie swój wzrok przeniosła na Jake'a.

-Czy obiecujesz być dobry dla mojej córki i tak jak o nasz klan troszczyć się o nią zarówno w zdrowiu jak i chorobie? -zapytała z cała stanowczością.

-Tak, obiecuje. Będę na zawsze przy niej, aż do końca życia. -objął Neytiri w pasie.

-Zatem teraz proszę uklęknijcie. -zwróciła się do nich obojgu.

Wtedy Mo'at wyciągnęła swe dłonie, kładąc je na ich głowach. Tsahik zamknęła oczy i zaczęła mówić jedną z modlitw do Eywy. Po niecałej minucie zabrała ręce z ich głów i kazała im wstać. Oboje promienieli ze szczęścia, że już są oficjalnie parą i na tle zgromadzonej publiczności pocałowali się w usta. To było krótkie, ale bardzo intensywne i co niektóre młodsze kobiety już zaczęły plotkować między sobą, zarówno o tym jak oni wyglądają oraz co mogą robić w dzisiejszą noc.

I tak było w rzeczywistości, kiedy uroczystość dobiegła końca, nowa para po odnowieniu ich związku mieli mieć tę noc dla siebie. W uroczystych strojach udali się na szczyt Kelutral, gdzie czekał na Jake'a jego ikran. Neytiri niestety nie miała własnego, gdyż jej Seze zmarł w walce. Teraz pozostało jej przyjąć ofertę partnera i razem polecieć na jednej zmorze należącej do Jake'a. Neytiri czuła się wspaniale, kiedy znowu mogła poczuć wiatr we włosach i emocje jakie towarzyszą takiemu lotowi ponad czubkami drzew. Cały las pod nimi mienił się barwami błękitu i zieleni, a płynące rzeki tworzyły coś w rodzaju żyły płynącej przez ten żywy organizm jakim była otaczająca ich przyroda.

Wylądowali na niedalekiej polanie, skąd było blisko do niemal bajkowego jeziora oraz wodospadu z którego szerokim strumieniem spływała woda, a wszystko spowite błękitną poświatą. Na niebie królował Polifen, który nigdy nie był tak wielki jak w dzisiejszą noc, a dodatkowo uzupełniały go dwa mniejsze księżyce, znajdując się bardzo blisko siebie. Tak jak i oni, kiedy to po oficjalnym uznaniu, będą mogli nareszcie bliżej zapoznać się ze swoim ciałem.

Oboje zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku wielkiej tafli wody widocznej z oddali między pniami drzew z których spuszczały się długie, świecące na fioletowo gałęzie. To był nowy gaj Drzew Głosów, który znajdował się niedaleko ich nowego Kelutral. Oboje szli obejmując się za talie i w pewnym momencie Neytiri się zatrzymała i zwróciła do Jake'a.

-Wiesz, jesteś teraz nasz Olo'eyktan jak też wolnym człowiekiem, ale chcę prosić cię żebyś nosił włosy jak dawniej, mimo że część straciłeś.

-Wiem, straciłem trochę. -roześmiał się- Ale jeśli ci się tak podobało to je rozwiąże. -zaczął rozplatać kolejne warkocze, uwalniając je.

-Tak już lepiej. Zawsze mi się podobałeś, kiedy nosiłeś je w ten sposób. -ukazała perłowe zęby.

-Ja też chciałbym żebyś dla mnie zrobiła to samo. -wziął do ręki jej kilka warkoczy.

-Dobrze Jake, zrobię to dla ciebie. -zaczęła je po kolei rozwiązywać.

Jak tylko Neytiri uwolniła wszystkie warkocze, Jake'owi ukazał się najwspanialszy widok do podziwiania w ten wieczór. Piękne, długie i miękkie włosy, które faliście opadły na jej ramiona. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się kochali. Jake podziwiając ją, sięgnął dłoniami do jej tuniki, zdejmując ją i odsłaniając praktycznie nagie ciało. Jej włosy opadły na niewielkie piersi, nieco je maskując przed wzrokiem Jake'a. On zaś po kilku chwilach zrobił krok do przodu, kierując swe ręce do jej przepaski, gdyż to była ostatnia rzecz, która jeszcze ją osłaniała. Neytiri w tym momencie patrzyła mu w oczy, gdy Jake uwolnił ostatni supełek z jej ukrytego piękna.

Neytiri nieco się zarumieniła, kiedy jego wzrok ogarniał jej całe ciało w pełnej okazałości i nagości. Jake również pozbył się ubrania, tak żeby i ona miała na czym wzrok zatrzymać. Gdy stali przed sobą kompletnie nadzy, Jake chciał ją pocałować w usta, ale ona zrobiła unik, odsuwając ręką jego twarz.

-Nie... Jake. -delikatnie go zatrzymała.

W tym momencie Jake obejmował jej ramiona, a ona swe dłonie opierała na jego klatce piersiowej. Neytiri zrobiła krok do tyłu, a następnie kolejny rozdzielając ich dłonie. Nagle co zaskoczyło Jake'a ona pobiegła do pobliskiego jeziora.

-Czekaj! -krzyknął do niej, widząc jak skacze do wody.

Jake nie czekał i pobiegł za nią, skacząc do jeziora żeby do niej dołączyć. Wkrótce oboje pływali w krystalicznie czystej wodzie pełnej bioluminescencji od rosnących roślin i żyjących w niej kolorowych żyjątek. Pokonując wzdłuż całe jezioro, dopłynęli do jego końca, gdzie Neytiri wynurzyła się łapiąc oddech. Podpierając się rękami o brzeg, czekała na swojego partnera. Po chwili zjawił się Jake, który uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Mokra Neytiri wyglądała pięknie, kiedy jej długie wilgotne włosy opadły za ramiona, a wielkie żółte oczy lśniły jak najwspanialsze kamienie szlachetne.

-Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądałaś tak cudownie jak dzisiaj. -powiedział Jake, kiedy popłynął bliżej.

-Nie mów tak, zawstydzasz mnie. -odparła, próbując ukryć swe emocje.

-A co jeśli to prawda? -zapytał, kiedy ich usta dzieliła bardzo mała odległość.

-W takim razie musisz być bardzo szczęśliwy. -odwróciła głowę w ostatnim momencie.

-Spójrz na mnie, czy ja kłamię? -lekko nakierował jej podbródek do swoich ust, a jednocześnie ich wzrok ponownie się spotkał.

-Nie, Jake. Nie wyglądasz na kłamcę, ale moja intuicja mówi mi, że czegoś ode mnie chcesz. -na chwilę zmrużyła oczy.

-A zgodzisz się mi to dać? -zapytał, delikatnie obejmując jej twarz.

-Myślę, że zgodę uzyskałeś już bardzo dawno temu. Zaś teraz musimy to tylko odnowić. -Neytiri wzięła głęboki powolny wdech, czując przed sobą obiekt jej pożądania.

Będąc zanurzeni w wodzie po pas, sięgnęli po swe mokre warkocze, które kiedy się połączyły w tafli jeziora, rozświetliły jego dno na jasny błękitny kolor. Po chwili blask zniknął, zaś para która była w nim zanurzona, spowodowała że woda niemalże zaczęła wrzeć od wybuchu ich namiętności do siebie nawzajem. Trwało to bardzo długo i kilka razy, zanim zmęczenie i późna pora dała im się mocno we znaki. Wtedy też oboje spoczęli na miękkim podłożu pod jednym z drzew Utral Aymokriya, gdzie patrzył na nich wielki Polifen.


End file.
